It's More Than Love and You Know It
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: It's the future and the Simpson children and their families are returning to Springfield for the holidays. My crack at a future Simpsons story and a sequel to It's More Than Love and You Know It. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**It's More Than Love and You Know It**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons. I only own my OCs**

 **(This is a sequel to It's More Than a Crush and You Know It and an alternative version of Holidays of Future Passed. Read & Review!) **

**CHAPTER 1: Nelson and Lisa**

"Today's forecast calls for acid rain and razor snow all the way down to Capital City." The radio announcer continued to ramble on about the weather. Nelson Muntz wasn't listening for he was too busy working on the yellow and black hovercar before him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed heavily.

"Damn I hate these hovercars." He grumbled.

Nelson was a fairly muscular young man. He was trying to grow a mustache but so far only had peach fuzz on his upper lip. He still that tattoo of himself on the cross on his chest. All in all he was still the same little boy he was 16 years ago only bigger and stronger.

Nelson made the final tune up on the vehicle and wiped more sweat from his forehead.

"I'm all done for today." He said to himself. Nelson closed up shop and drove home in his rusty old pickup truck. He didn't care what anyone said, pickup trucks were still rad.

Nelson had left early because he and his family were going to be gone for the week. His wife Lisa wanted to visit her parents for the holidays. She and Nelson lived in Capital City where she worked as a doctor. Nelson's job as a mechanic put her through medical school. Lisa had grown into a beautiful young women that Nelson felt lucky to call his wife...that is, when she wasn't trying to get him to give up meat which she did every once in while but still, it was the live for Nelson.

As he drove up to his house, he saw his four-year old son Murphy playing with his lightsaber instead of packing. Nelson became furious.

"Murphy!" He shouted. "Why aren't you packing up the car like I asked?"

"Mommy said she wanted to do it herself." The boy said.

Nelson facepalmed. "That damn woman and her feminism." Nelson got out of the truck and rushed to the family car just as Lisa was pulling another suit case from the house. She struggled with the heavy lifting.

"Give me that!" Nelson took the brief case out of Lisa's hands, revealing her enlarged stomach.

"Nelson! Give that back!" Lisa reached for the luggage but Nelson nudged her away.

"Lisa. You're pregnant. There's no way I'm letting you do any heavylifting."

"Just because I'm pregnant...doesn't mean...that...I can't...do...what you can..." Lisa was too out of breath to finish her sentence.

"Tell you what Lisa. You can do all the heavy lifting you want after you have the baby." Nelson patted Lisa on the head and murmured in frustration, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You're so adorable." Nelson teased, earning him a punch in the arm from Lisa. "Ow!" Both he and Lisa laughed it all off and embraced each other.

"I love you Lisa."

"I love you too Nelson." They shared a kiss and Lisa stepped inside the car while Nelson went inside to lock up but not before turning to Murphy and yelling; "Pick up that luggage and get in the car boy!"

"Oh man!" Murphy did as he was told and soon Nelson joined them in the car.

"I better call Bart and make sure he remembered this time." Lisa said as she pulled out her Holophone.

"Do that and then I want you to rest." Nelson said. "Don't need to give the baby worry lines before it's born."

Lisa rolled her eyes and dialed Bart's number as the family drove off.

 **(A Holophone in this story is basically a phone that produces holograms of the people you are talking too. It is the future after all XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bart and Dawn**

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"Bart asked Dawn.

"It was the same as it always was; serviceable." Dawn replied as she stuck her tongue out and winked at Bart.

"Dammit Dawn!" Bart ruffled Dawn's hair playfully and the two wrestled each other once again resuming their embrace.

Bart had grown up to be a somewhat fit young man. His spiky hair now ended mostly in bulbs and he wore clothes that made him look like he was always on vacation. He was a professional hoverboarder and was even considered to be the Tony Hawk of hoverboarding. (To Dawn anyway.)

Dawn had in turn grown up to be a beautiful young woman in her own right. Her green and blue hair had grown over her shoulders down to her hips and she had a ring piercing on her lip. She wrote horror novels under the name Raven Underwing and earned most of the money in the house, not that this bothered Bart in the slightest. The couple lived in a studio apartment and and lived more or less in comfort.

Bart's Halophone rang, snapping the two out of their stupor. Bart groaned as he slipped on his boxers and climbed out of bed. He picked up the Halophone and gave the command "Receive Call" The Holphone opened up and a hologram of his sister Lisa came on screen.

"Bart! What are you doing in your underwear?" She asked in a disgusted voice.

"Doing the nasty with my beautiful girlfriend! What do you think I am doing?" Bart turned around and winked at Dawn who held back a giggle. Lisa gagged for a few seconds and then regained her composure.

"Well Mister Lucky Man, have you checked the calendar?"

"Why should I? My birthday already passed and the Winter Solstice is next week."

"Just check it!" Lisa logged off and Bart begrudgingly did as she asked. When the calander came up on his Holophone, he screamed.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"What is it Bart?" Dawn asked.

"Today was the day we were supposed to visit my parents in Springfield! I completely forgot! Quick we gotta get dressed and packed ASAP! We can't let Lisa beat us!"

"Ugh. You and your damn sibling rivalry!" Dawn climbed out of bed, using the sheets to cover herself. In less than ten minutes, Dawn and Bart were in their car and taking off.

"Um Bart?" Dawn asked. "I think you forgot something"

"What?" Dawn pointed to Bart's legs which lacked pants of any kind.

"Do'h!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Maggie and her Parents**

Maggie woke up at 9:00 once again and once again, she took til 10:00 to really get up. Luckily her mother Marge had grown used to this and had her breakfast ready when she came downstairs.

"Mmmm. Pancakes." Maggie drooled.

Maggie was always the baby of the family. She was still an infant when her siblings Bart and Lisa were in elementary school. Maggie had grown up to be a mixed bag of her family's personality traits. From Bart she inherited a mischievous spirit and a love of pranking. From Lisa, she inherited a sharp intelligence and a love of reading (which she extremely embarrassed of.) From her Father Homer, she inherited a thick skull and a love of food. And from her mother Marge, she inherited kindness and was also ambidextrous. Maggie still kept her pacifier with her as a necklace and always wore clothes with a blue color scheme.

As Maggie sat down to eat her pancakes, Homer walked in.

"Marge! I thought you said we were out of pancakes." He whined.

"I saved some for Maggie. I thought I told you that." Marge replied.

"D'oh!"

Homer and Marge aged very differently. While Marge aged gracefully, her once blue hair now a soft grey, while Homer looked like a wrinkled hairless gorilla.

"Hey!" Homer shouted.

He He. Sorry Homer. Gotta tell it like it is.

"Lousy fanfiction writer. Saying I look like a gorilla." Homer mumbled.

Maggie had finished her pancakes and was about to leave the kitchen when Marge stopped her.

"Don't you think your forgetting something?" She asked.

"Oh right!" Maggie walked up to Marge and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Mom!" She left the room very quickly.

Marge murmured. "Homer. I'm worried about Maggie."

"I already told you Marge. If she was still sucking on that pacifier we'd know." Homer was licking Maggie's plate.

"Homer stop that! And that's not what I mean!" Marge demanded. "It's been six months since Maggie graduated from High School and I don't think she intends on leaving and finding her own life.

"Don't worry Marge." Homer wrapped his arms around Marge. "Bart and Lisa will be here later on today. Once Maggie sees what awesome lives her siblings lead, she'll want to move out for sure!"

"Oh Homey!" Marge and Homer shared an sloppy kiss while a horrified Santa's Little Helper II watched.

"Oh why were dogs bred to have standard human knowledge?" He cried out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunited and it Feels Awful.**

 **(In case anyone is wondering, Murphy is the grown up version of the baby in the deleted scene of Lisa's Date With Density)**

"Mommy? Mommy Wake up!

Lisa awoke to being pelted by cheerios.

"Wha? Where am I?" Lisa looked around and with horror realized she was parked outside of Moe's Tavern and that her husband was nowhere in sight.

"Let me guess. Daddy got thirsty again?"

Murphy nodded and flung another cheerio at Lisa. Lisa sighed and got out of the car. "'I'll be right back. Car! Activate Protective Protocol!

"Protective Protocol activated! The car encased itself in a protective steel casing and Lisa went inside.

Nelson, Milhouse, Ralph and Martin were all sitting at the bar while Moe was filling up another glass. The bar hadn't changed much in all the years Lisa and Nelson had been gone. Rats still ran freely through the bar and roaches crawled across the counter. The only light bulb in the room flickered off and on.

Milhouse had grown up to be an exact physical copy of his father Kirk Van Houten and was in a unhappy marriage with Jessica Lovejoy. Ralph on the other hand had taken over as Chief of Police after his father Clancy Wiggum was gunned down by Snake Jailbird and had found a loving wife in Allison Taylor. Martin was a schoolteacher and not much else.

As for Moe, he had gone through a lot in the past decade. Eyepatch, a hook for a left hand and a scar across his good eye were heavy reminders of that.

"Hey Liser!" Moe shouted. "Here to pick up you husband?"

Lisa felt herself blush and tried to turn away. "Yes I am." She said.

"Oh and I see you got a baby in the oven!" Moe's good eye rested on Lisa's belly, causing her to blush even harder.

"Hey! No need to be embarrassed Liser! I'm just messing with youse.

"I know Moe. Believe me I know." Lisa walked up to Nelson and woke him from his drunken stupor.

"Hey baby! Nelson shouted. "How about a kiss?" Nelson puckered his lips tried to kiss Lisa, earning him a slap across the face. Lisa then grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him out of the bar. Just as she approached the door, however, two familiar faces entered the bar.

"Bart? Dawn?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa!" Dawn ran up to a embraced Lisa in a tight hug, making her drop Nelson on the floor so she could return the favor.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Dawn said. "How have you been?"

"It's been fine. Still the top doctor in Capital City"

Dawn stopped hugging Lisa and noticed her belly. "Oh I see you and Nelson have another bun in the oven." Lisa blushed again and tried to cover her stomach with her coat. "S-So what!?"

"So now you have two more children than me." Dawn replied. She than glared at Bart. "Hey! I'm trying the best I can! You don't give me enough to work with!"

"Hey Lisa! I (hic) can see up your dress!" Lisa proceeded to stomp on Nelson's face over and over again. Milhouse overheard and began waving his arms around.

"Oh no! I about to fall on the floor next to Nelson!" Milhouse was about to throw himself onto the floor but was stopped by a knife whizzing past his head and embedding itself to the wall.

"Don't even think about it." Dawn said flatly "Come on guys! Let's go." Dawn and Bart exited the bar while Lisa continued to drag the now unconscious Nelson out the door.

Moe watched the Simpson children and their families leave and sighed. "Maybe I should try giving that Hatsune Miku chick a call. She seemed into me the first time around.

Ralph smiled. "My drink taste like pee-pee and old soda."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Homecoming.**

Homer, Marge and Maggie were waiting outside the house.

"How much longer are Bart and Lisa gonna take? I got smu- I mean history books to read." Maggie's pupils darted back and forth.

"They'll be here soon." Marge said. "Look! There's Bart's car now!" Indeed the grey car belonging to the only Simpson son pulled up the driveway. Bart got out and Marge embraced him with hugs and kisses.

"My special little guy's home!" She cried.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of Dawn." Bart complained.

"Not as embarrassing when you forgot your pants Bart?" Dawn asked as she approached the Simpsons.

"You said you wouldn't talk about that!" Bart shouted.

"Fingers were crossed Bart. They always are."

"Do'h!"

Lisa followed shortly after, dragging Nelson with Murphy's help.

"Oh my. Lisa! You-"

"Got a bun in the oven I know! Just help me with Nelson!" Homer went and lifted Nelson over his shoulder. Years of working at the SNPP have given Homer above average strength.

"Whoo! Hoo!" Trade out! Finally the narrator throws me a bone."

But he was still sterile.

"Do'h! Who's side are you on? Jerk!"

"Who are you talking to Dad?" Lisa asked with concern in her voice.

"Not now sweetie. Daddy's talking to the narrator."

"O...kay?" Lisa backed away slowly.

"Hello Murphy!" Marge chirped as she saw her Grandson approach her.

"Grandma!" Murphy ran up and hugged Marge.

"Attaboy son!" Nelson wheezed as Homer dragged him inside. "Attaboy!"

"What's wrong with Nelson?" Marge asked.

"You mean besides being wasted and getting a concussion from Lisa? Nothing." Bart said.

"Let's go inside already!" I gotta use the restroom!"

Bart, Dawn Lisa, and Maggie went inside leaving Marge and Murphy alone.

"This is going to be an interesting week isn't it?" Marge asked herself.

"I want cookies Grandma!" Murphy asked.

"Then I'll go make some!" Marge held Murphy's hand and they both went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sister Talk**

 **(Please review this story. I don't care if it's a bad review, I just want that f***ing sheep's rant out of my sight!)**

Nelson was resting in the Rumpus Room. Bart was playing video games with Dawn while Homer watched with a beer in his hand. Marge and Murphy were baking cookies together. As for Lisa and Maggie, both sisters were sitting in the old treehouse talking.

"It's so good to see you again sis." Maggie began. "So how is it? Being a doctor I mean?"

"It's an interesting job. I'll tell you that much." Lisa chirped. "The feeling of saving lives. Delivering babies. Writing prescriptions. It's a rush!"

"So you deliver babies huh? That's ironic." Maggie giggled.

"I know I know! Geez will people stop bringing that up!?" Lisa shouted as she hugged her belly.

Both she and Maggie burst into laughter.

"Hey! Remember the first time you were pregnant and you told Mom and Dad?"

 _... Le flashback ..._

Lisa and Nelson were standing in front of the rest of the Simpson family

"Guys. I have a big announcement" Lisa undid her coat and revealed her expanded belly.

"I'm pregnant!"

"BFD" Bart shouted as he played his DS, earning him a slap to the back of his head from Maggie. Marge on the other hand was in tears as she jumped up and embraced her daughter.

"My baby's going to have a baby!" She squealed. "Isn't it wonderful Home- HOMER!"

Homer was strangling Nelson the same way he used to strangle Bart. "Why you little! I'll teach you to knock up my daughter!" Nelson tried to explain himself but was to busy choking to talk.

 _...le end of flashback..._

"Oh God why did you have to remind me?" Lisa said in a joking voice. Both sisters laughed again.

"So I heard you graduated this year?" Lisa said.

Maggie's smile faded. "Yeah..so what about it?"

"Have you decided what career path you're going to take?"

"I...I...was...thinking...about...Doctor...or...Lawyer...or...something boring like that."

"Um. You lost me there Maggie. If you haven't decided yet, that's fine."

"Th-Thanks Sis. I gotta go!" Maggie climbed down the treehouse as quickly as possible.

"What was that all about?" Lisa wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Gamer Talk**

 **(Please review this story. I don't care if it's a bad review, I just want that f***ing sheep's rant out of my sight!)**

Maggie ran inside and walked into the living room where Bart and Dawn were still playing their video game while Homer slept. Maggie sat next to him and watched her siblings play. The game was Fatal Kombat XII: The Bone-Snapping Tournament and Dawn seemed to have an upper hand on Bart.

"That's it! Kill him! Kill him my half-naked pet!" She shouted at her avatar.

"Come on man! Fight Fight Fight! NOOOOO!" Bart screamed as his avatar was decapitated.

"Best two out of three?" Dawn asked.

"No thanks." Bart groaned. "I don't feel like playing anymore." Dawn delivered a sharp punch to the back of Bart's head. "Gee Bart! Why don't you stop being such a baby. It's just a video game."

"I know. I know." Bart sighed. "I just wish for once I could beat you."

Dawn looked over at Maggie and got an idea. "How about you play with you sister while I get something to drink?"

"Lisa hates video games. You know that" Bart whined.

"I mean your other sister stupid." Dawn flicked Bart on the forehead and left.

"Oh boy! My turn!" Maggie quickly grabbed the controller as Bart sighed once again.

"Fine." Bart started a new game and she picked his old avatar while Maggie picked the same character Dawn did.

The match lasted only a minute and ended the same way as last time.

"Nooo!" Bart shouted!

"Yes!" Maggie screamed. "I win! I guess your girlfriend passed some of her skills on me."

"Your not even related." Bart teased, earning him a punch in the stomach.

"That doesn't seem to stop you from loving her." Maggie chirped.

"Yeah! I still remember when she met Mom and Dad"

 _...le flashback..._

"Hey Mom and Dad!" Bart shouted. "Meet my new girlfriend!" Dawn came into the living room blushing slightly.

"Great! How long is this one gonna last?" Homer and Marge started laughing.

 _...Le End of Flashback..._

"...Lousy traumatic childhood." Bart groaned. "But in the end, Dawn did turn out to be the one. Yep, nothing like finding the one?" Bart said.

Maggie's smile once again turned into a frown. "Yeah. I gotta go." Maggie ran off.

"What's her problem?" Bart asked himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Maggie's Choice**

 **(Please review this story. I don't care if it's a bad review, I just want that f***ing sheep's rant out of my sight! As a matter of fact, go ahead and block StudentoftheBible if you haven't already.)**

Maggie stepped outside and took a cigarette out of left pocket and a lighter out of her right. She always blamed her Aunt's Patty and Selma for her smoking habit and even though she knew their addiction to cigarettes was what landed them both in a double iron lung, it was the only thing that made her feel better. Well, when he wasn't with _him_ that is.

"Wait a minute!" She said out loud to herself as she checked her watch." "Holy crap! I'm late!" Maggie ran to the garage and rode out on her bike. "Mom! I'm going to hang out with some friends!" She shouted.

"Okay!" Marge shouted back.

To be fair, Maggie wasn't lying. She was going to see an old friend. Just one that her family didn't improve of."

...

Well, Lenny and Carl, here's your beer." Moe said.

"Thanks Moe!" The two friends said in unison. Nothing much except age had changed the barflies, except that they were both cyborgs

Maggie burst through the door. "I'm sorry! I know I'm late!

"Yeah. yeah. Just grab an apron and give Barney his lemonade."

Maggie did as Moe asked, setting the lemonade down in front of Barney Gumble"

"Here ya go Barney!" Maggie said.

"Thanks!" The former alcoholic sipped his yellow beverage.

"What has this world come too?" Moe sighed.

 **(Really short chapter I know. Sorry about that)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Grandma Marge**

"Awww!" Grandma! These cookies are all burnt!" Murphy complained.

"That's all right." Marge assured. "We can make more." Marge went back to the table which already had all the ingredients. She took a mixing bowl and put egg, flour, and milk in it and mixed it all around.

"Murphy, could you get the cookie cutter?" Marge asked.

"Sure." Murphy got into the cabinet and gave Marge the cookie cutter. Marge cut the cookies into little circles and put them in the oven.

"Marge! Are those cookies done yet?" Homer called out from the living room.

"In a few minutes!" Marge called out.

"Grandma? Why is Grandpa so fat?" Murphy asked.

"Murphy! Don't ask questions like that!" Marge demanded.

"Sorry Grandma!" Murphy apologized.

"It's okay sweetie." Marge was interrupted by the oven dinging.

"Ahh! The cookies are done."

Marge took the cookies out of the oven and called everyone in the kitchen. Homer, Bart, and Dawn came in first. Having already been in the living room. Lisa and Nelson, who had woken up from his drunken stupor and now had a hang over, followed after them.

"Where's Maggie?" Marge asked Homer. "Shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Eh what'cha gonna do?" Homer took a handful of cookies and shoved them down his throat.

"Homer!" Marge shouted.

"What?"

Marge smiled and kissed Homer on the forehead. "Same old Homie." Marge looked out the window and sighed, wondering where her youngest child was.

 **(Another short chapter. So sorry!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sister Troubles**

Maggie stepped inside the house as quietly as she could. Sitting on the counter was a plate of cookies with a note that read; COOKIES FOR MAGGIE! DON'T TOUCH! (that means you Homer.) a little D'oh was written next to the dialogue. Maggie walked up and took a cookie.

"Mom's the best." She thought as she took a bite. Maggie tipitoed upstairs hoping to make it to her room before anyone saw her. Unfortunately, Lisa just so happened to be using the restroom and came out just as Maggie passed by.

"Maggie?" She asked.

"Oh crap." Maggie thought. She swallowed what was in her mouth and turned around to answer her sister. "H-Hey Lis!"

"Maggie! Where were you? You had Mom worried sick."

"I was at a friend's place okay? I just lost track of time is all.

"6:15 PM to 12:00 PM is a hell of a lot of time to lose track of. Maggie's what's really going on?"

"None of your business! That's what's going on!" Maggie shouted.

"Maggie. Why do you smell like beer?" Lisa asked. "Don't tell me you've taken up drinking!"

"Of course not! I have a friend who drinks okay!?"

"I'm not buying it sister." Lisa said sternly.

"Look if you just-

"WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Bart threw a pillow at Lisa's head then slammed his door shut.

"Ow!" Lisa whined. "That was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!" Maggie protested. "You're the one who keeps sticking her big fat nose where it doesn't belong. Same old Lisa!"

Lisa was at a sheer loss for words. "Maggie...I" All of a sudden, a knife wedged itself into the wall between them. The Simpson sisters looked to where Bart's room was and saw Dawn's angry sleepy face.

"That was just a warning." She growled before slamming the door again.

"You wanna continue this argument tomorrow?" Lisa asked.

"Sure."

"Great. Good night!"

"Ditto."

Both sisters ran into their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Trip through Town**

Lisa was eating cereal when Maggie walked into the kitchen. Both sister glared at each other as Maggie got a Pop Tart out of the cabinet and popped it in the toaster.

"Good Morning." Lisa said flatly.

"Ditto." Maggie responded. Her Pop Tart sprang up and she took a bite as she left the kitchen. Nelson walked in afterwards with Murphy.

"Hey babe! What's wrong?" He asked.

"Maggie is keeping some sort of secret from the family she being a total...a total."

"Bit-"

"Jerk! I was gonna say jerk."

Nelson rolled his eyes. "Sure you were."

"I don't know what to do. I want to tell Mom and Dad but Maggie's still my sister so I don't want to snitch on her either. Maybe her secret isn't that big of a deal or maybe it's a huge deal! Or maybe-"

Nelson put his finger on Lisa's lips. "Lisa. I think you need some fresh air. How about we take Murphy for a car ride around town. Could be fun."

"Well. It would be nice for Murphy to see the town his parents grew up in." The Muntz's ate their breakfast and left for town

* * *

The first place the trio drove by was the old Springfield Elementary School. Of course it had been closed for over 12 years due to budget cuts but Principal Skinner and Groundskeeper Willie still called the building their home, the former after his mother died. The two happened to be outside when Nelson and Lisa passed by and waved to them.

"Haw! Haw! Skinner is stuck to his school for lif-OWW!" Lisa punched Nelson in the shoulder and Murphy giggled.

Next, the family drove by the Kwik-E-Mart. After Apu retired, all of his children and their own families took over the shop. Other then there being 20+ clerks working in it, it was still the same old Kwik-E-Mart.

Next, they passed by the Android's Dungeon. Ever since Comic Book Guy assimilated his consciousness into a super computer, the place didn't really see much business. The box office bomb known as Radioactive Man v Danger Dog didn't help much either.

"This is boring." Murphy complained. I want ice cream."

"Well get some after the tour. Now here we have Moe's Tavern. My dad used to come here a lot but Moe started getting into some...business...with a man named Fat Tony. Dad had a falling out with Moe after that. Now the only people who visit Moe are Lenny, Carl, Barney even though he gave up the bottle for good and...Maggie?"

In front of the bar, Maggie was shining the windows. She was wearing a bar apron.

"Holy." Nelson. shouted.

Lisa finished. "Crap!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Future Drama**

Maggie had a rough day. She didn't sleep well last night because of the argument with her sister Lisa. She was still upset with Lisa and when she saw her in the kitchen eating cereal, her anger forced her only to take one Pop Tart for breakfast to be eaten in the living room. Today was also Saturday which meant that Maggie had to go to Moe's at 11:00 AM. So as soon as she finished her light meal, Maggie would have to get ready for work. She didn't think today could get any worse.

She was wrong.

"Maggie?"

Maggie turned around to see her sister leaving her car and walking toward her.

"Crap!" Maggie shot up. "Lisa what are you doing here?"

"Me and Nelson were taking Murphy on a tour through Springfield. Why are you wiping Moe's windows. Do you work here?"

"Well...I.."

"So you DO have a job!? That's great!" Lisa hugged Maggie tightly. "Is this where you were last night?"

"That's none of your business!" Maggie pushed Lisa back.

"What's the big deal? I'm happy for you!" Lisa shouted angrily. "Are ashamed of this job or something?"

"Of course not! Mom and Dad just don't like Moe okay? If they knew I was working with him, they'd force me to quit."

"Th-That's not true!" Lisa argued. "Maggie...I...I...NELSON STOP EATING POPCORN AND WATCHING ME AND MY SISTER ARGUING!"

Nelson dropped his popcorn bag. "Hey! It's not my fault Hollywood forbids everything that's not part of an existing franchise anymore."

"Maggie. I'm sure if you just talk to Mom and Dad, everything can get sorted out."

"Dammit Lisa! What is it with you and integrity? It's always "Do the right thing because it's the right thing" or "Care about everything besides yourself." Well I'm not you Lisa! I'm not you!" Maggie started crying and ran back inside as Lisa walked dumbfounded back to the car.

"Nelson...what the hell just happened?"

"I think your sister is suffering from what she perceives as pressure from her parents, and to a certain extent you and Bart, to be more like you and achieve similar goals even though she wants to be her own person."

Lisa gave Nelson a WTF look. "Nelson. Have you been reading my mental health books again?"

"Hey! You threw out all my nudie mags! What the hell was I supposed to do?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Bart's Dilemma**

Bart and Dawn decided to pay a visit to the former's old friend Milhouse. When they drove up to his house, Dawn was slightly surprised by the run-down state the house was in. One window was cracked and another completely broken. Paint was peeling off and the yard was unkempt. It was a surprise that anyone still lived here.

Milhouse came out of the house wearing a stained white breather and red-and-white boxers while holding a beer can. "Come on in!" He said.

As Bart and Dawn entered the house, they could see it was even more of a mess on the inside. Beer cans littered the floor and an unknown stain rested on the ceiling.

"Do I even want to know what that stain is?" She whispered to Bart.

"No. No you don't" He said while still smiling.

"The wife's not back from work yet but we can still chill." Milhouse said. The trio sat on the only couch in the living room. It was quite a squeeze.

"Milhouse!" What've you been up to?" Bart asked his old friend.

"Not much. Managed to dodge another divorce." He answered.

"That's great Milhouse! I'm sure if my dad didn't accidentally kill your parents, they would be proud."

"Yeah." Milhouse sighed. "You guys want some snacks? We got half a bag of Krusty-O's, an old hot dog from the Kwik-E-Mart in the fridge and whatever the church donated this month.

"I thought the church was torn down and turned into a Gentlemen's Whorehouse last winter." Dawn interjected.

Milhouse got a confused look on his face. "Then whose been sending food to us every month?"

There was awkward silence.

"Hey Milhouse. You got a bathroom?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Great I'll ask the neighbors." Dawn got up and ran out of the house. With his girlfriend out of hearing range, Bart's smile faded and he sighed.

"What's wrong Bart?" Milhouse asked.

"Milhouse. Dawn's been my girlfriend since I dropped out of high school. She's been by my side ever since. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Bart took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small ring.

"So how the hell do you propose to a girl!?'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tense Dinner**

"Who's ready for Mom's Spaghetti!?" Marge giggled as she set down the tray. A huge pot of spaghetti and meatballs, a slightly smaller bowl of salad, and a plate of garlic bread were taken off the tray and placed on the table. Bart, Dawn, and of course Homer were all drooling over the spread but sisters Maggie and Lisa were glaring at each other while an uneasy Nelson watched. Murphy was sucking on the TV remote.

One by one, Marge fixed up a plate for everyone, being extra careful not to put any meatballs and an extra serving of salad for Lisa's plate. Homer pretty much inhaled his plate in seconds while Bart and Dawn pigged out. Murphy opted to wear the spaghetti rather then eat it while Nelson and Marge ate like normal people. Lisa and Maggie were still glaring at each other as they took bites from their plates.

Marge could sense hostility in the air but tried to ignore it. "Why don't we talk about our day? We'll go around the table and everyone says something interesting that happened to them today. I'll go first. Today, while I was cooking the spaghetti, I thought I saw the face of Luigi in the noodles which is kinda creepy because he's been dead for four years. If only he didn't let that pig near the knives. You're next Homer."

"I almost chocked to death on a penny. Homer said with a mouthful of his fourth helping.

"Okay..." Bart? Dawn?" What about you?"

Bart finshed to food in his mouth. "Milhouse fell down his basement stairs and swallowed a rat. It was the coolest thing ever."

"Well nothing really happened today." Dawn said. "But last night I had this crazy dream were I was riding a zebra naked through a minefield while chasing Krusty the Clown with a stick of butter."

"Mmmm Butter." Homer drooled.

Marge murmured and looked toward her daughters. "What you Lisa?" She asked nervously. "Anything you'd like to share?"

Lisa put the fork down on her empty plate. "Actually Mom, I do. Well, it's not so much me as it is Maggie."

Maggie dropped her fork and glared at Lisa. "I swear if you say anything I will gut you like a fish."

"Maggie has something she wants to tell you." Lisa continued.

"Really? What is it?" Marge asked.

"Well...It's...I.." Maggie stammered. "I CAUGHT DAD FLUSHING HIS COURT SUMMONS DOWN THE TOILET!" She shouted.

"D'oh!"

Lisa slammed her fist on the table. "That's not it! Maggie's been working for Moe Szylak!"

Marge gasped. "Maggie! How could you?"

"Moe's not as bad as everyone thinks he is!" Maggie defended.

"He's a criminal and a scoundrel!" Maggie, I don't want you going to Moe's anymore."

"I...I...HATE YOU ALL!" Maggie threw her plate against the wall and ran up to her room while a horrified Marge and Lisa watched. A cold lump formed in Lisa's throat.

"What have I done?" She thought.

"Seconds?" Nelson asked. Everyone except Homer looked at him as if he just killed someone.

"What?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Memories**

Marge stood alone in the kitchen washing dishes. Tears trickled down her face and into the soapy water. She tried to talk to Maggie earlier but her youngest daughter had locked herself in her room. All the coaxing in the world wouldn't get her to come out. Lisa wasn't much better. Marge was able to get into her room but she refused to listen to her, opting instead to play her old saxophone. As for Bart and Dawn, they didn't want to join in the awkwardness of the situation and went for a ride to avoid it. Homer was in a food coma from all the spaghetti he ate. She was alone.

Well...not completely.

"Hey Mrs. S" Nelson stepped into the kitchen. "You need some help with the dishes?"

Marge turned around with surprise in her eyes. "You want to help me?"

"Sure. It's the least I could do after that delicious dinner." Nelson walked by Marge and began washing some plates. The two silently went about their work for several minutes. Then Nelson spoke again.

"I'm...I'm sorry...about what...happened...at dinner." He said. Marge stopped washing dishes, looked at Nelson, and started to cry.

"Oh where did I go wrong!?" She shouted as she ran into Nelson's arms. "I'm a horrible mother."

"No you're not!" Nelson shouted back, his guilt turned into anger. "Your the greatest mother I know. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie are very lucky to have you."

"But Maggie and Lisa-"

"-are going through some stuff right now. We all do. They'll figure it out. I know Lisa and you know both her and Maggie. Just because they're fighting doesn't make you a bad mother."

There was another moment of silence.

"Hey." Nelson whispered. Remember when you adopted me?"

Marge wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think I do. We threw that party for Bart and Lisa was going through that "I'm so fat." phase.

"Yeah." Nelson laughed as he remembered the prank he pulled on Sherri and Terri for Lisa.

"I still can't believe your father didn't stay with you." Marge said sadly.

"Ahh my old man's a piece of crap anyway. I gave up on him a long time ago. He's been dead to me ever since Mom died and he didn't show up to the funeral."

"Oh my." Marge gasped. "That's awful."

"I know. But it doesn't matter. The point is that your a great Mom and I know that Lisa and Maggie wi-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Nelson's reassuring words were interrupted by Lisa's screams coming from her room. Quickly, Marge and Nelson rushed upstairs to find a scared Murphy outside Lisa's room.

"Murphy! What happened?" Nelson shouted.

"Mommy wet the bed."

"What?" Nelson was utterly confused.

Marge gasped. "Oh my God. I think he means Lisa's water broke."

Nelson stared blankly at Marge not having any idea what she meant.

"It means the baby's coming!" She shouted.

Nelson didn't change his facial expression but he did gulp.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Memories (Omake)**

 **An bonus chapter as a send-off for November's Simpson flood.**

"Homer. I can't believe you picked a fight with the Vocaloids again." Marge and Maggie were sitting next to an injured Homer on his hospital bed.

"But Marge! That blue-haired chick was making fun of me and I think those twins stole my wallet."

Dr. Hibbert, who because of the new law in Springfield had to were a plague doctor mask, walked in.

"Homer should be just fine. And because this was your tenth hospital visit this month, you'll get the next one for free Ha He He He."

"Thank you Doctor." Marge turned to Maggie. "Why don't you go visit Aunt Patty and Selma down the hall." She urged."

Maggie sighed but complied with her mother's wishes and left the room. Once she was outside, however, she ran the opposite direction down the hall, looking for something interesting. As she passed through the open doorways, she mentally took note of what she saw.

"Nurse giving an old guy a sponge bath...Krusty getting a new pacemaker put it...Hans Moleman being resuscitated at the usual time...Moe?"

Inside one of the rooms was Moe Szylak reading a book to a little girl who looked very sick.

"And Mr. Mint and Ms. Mayonnaise lived happily ever after." He said.

"Yay." The little girl chirped.

Maggie stepped in. "Moe?"

Moe shot up and looked at Maggie with fear in his eyes.

"Maggie!? Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked.

"My Dad got beat up by Japanese holograms again." Maggie answered with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "I didn't know you read to children in hospitals."

"I don't! You see, I was...uh...going to...uh...steal this book!"

"Steal a children's book?" Maggie asked.

"I...uh...Look! How about this. If you don't tell anyone, I'll give you a beer." Moe handed her a Duff beer from his pocket.

"But I'm only eig-OK!" Maggie took the beer and ran off. Moe wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

* * *

Maggie? Maggie? Where are you?" Marge asked.

"I'm right here." Maggie wandered in the room with a euphoric look on her face.

"Hey Mom.."hic"...Hey Dad!"

"Maggie where have you been?" Marge demanded. "And why do you smell like alcohol?"

"It's not alcohol. It's...uh...Morphine!" Maggie then fell flat on her face.

* * *

Maggie woke up in her room. She was remembering that day again. The day she realized her feelings for Moe. Lisa had ruined that. Maggie looked out the window. She got a crazy idea. Slowly, she got dressed and opened the window. She slid down the roof and once she on the yard, she made a dash for the bar.

"Moe! Here I come!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: For whom the Bell Moes**

Maggie ran with all her might until she arrived in front of Moe's.

"What will I say to him?" She wondered. "You can't just ask a guy out the blue to let you move in with him, can you?"

When it came down to it, Maggie just wasn't sure whether this is what she really wanted. It's not like she hated her family, she just felt like she didn't belong. But the more she thought about it, the more she felt the pressure to be like Lisa or Bart. As she walked toward the bar, she noticed a bunch of black cars that weren't familiar to her.

"Moe must be real busy." She thought sadly. As she was about to turn away, she heard a gunshot from inside. Panicking, she ran around the building to the back entrance. She just knew that Moe was in trouble.

...

"For the final time, where is our money Moe?" Fat Tony asked.

"I don't owe you two pennies out of a rat's craphole!" Moe remarked. "I told you I'm out of the game for good.!"

"Moe. Moe. Moe." Fat Tony cooed. "When will you learn? The only way out of OUR game is death."

With a wave of his hand, Fat Tony's goons pulled their guns on Moe. Moe ducked down just in time and grabbed a bazooka from the lower cabinet. He shot it at the mob, forcing most of them to throw themselves out of the way of the missile. The explosion created a huge hole in the wall.

"Aww great.!" Moe said to himself.

One of the goons tried shooting at Moe but he ducked under the counter and grabbed his trusty shotgun. He jumped over the counter and blew the goon away with one shot.

A second goon tried to wrap his arms around Moe's neck so he could break it but Moe elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to let go. Moe grabbed a beer bottle, smashed it, and shoved the jagged end into the goon's eye socket.

Fat Tony grabbed a broken table leg and bashed Moe over the head with it. While Moe was down, he pulled out a gun and shot him several times.

"I'd admit Moe." Fat Tony explained. "That was pretty badass. But now the time has come for you to di-" Just then, Maggie knocked Fat Tony out with a bar stool.

Moe. who was bleeding out badly but still conscious, managed to speak. "Heh. That's my girl." He said before passing out.

"Moe!?" Maggie cried out. Not sure what else to do, Maggie dragged Moe's body to his room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Goodbyes are never easy.**

The cops came and arrested Fat Tony while Moe was taken to the hospital. After an hour or so, they were finished operating on him. Maggie was allowed to see him shortly afterwards.

"Moe," She whispered. "Moe, can you hear me?"

Moe's eyes began to flicker. "Ma...Maggs?" He asked wearily.

"Oh, Moe! You're okay!" Maggie wrapped her arms around Moe but as soon as she touched him, she felt blood flowing through her fingers.

"Oh my God." Maggie cried.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna make it Maggs." Moe chuckled slightly and then winced in pain.

"You can't die!" Protested Maggie. "You're too tough and rough to let something like a few bullets kill you."

"Aww that's sweet but it's time to face the facts Maggs, My goose is cooked." Despite his pain, Moe manged to sit up.

"I had a good run, ran a bar most of my life. and...uh...well I had a run. That's good enough."

Moe began to cough blood as Maggie teared up.

"Hey, hey,hey." Moe shouted. "What's with the long face?"

"Moe." Maggie began. "Please don't go. You're the only friend I have."

"Now that's not true. How can a pretty young thing like you not have any friends?"

"I just...I..I don't know!" Maggie screamed. "Maybe I inherited my sister's ability to never have friends."

"Well what about your family?" Moe asked.

"You mean the idiots that keep telling me how to live my life. 'Oh why can't you get good grades like your sister' or 'oh why can't you find someone like Bart!"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Maggie." Moe finally rasped. "You know your family loves you right?"

Maggie tried to pretend that she didn't hear him but after some hesitation, she sighed and said "yes."

"They ain't trying to push you to be anybody you don't wanna be. They just want youse to be the best Maggie Simpson you can be." Moe choked out. "And frankly, so do I."

"Oh Moe."

Moe began coughing more and more blood as the heart monitor went crazy.

"Moe!" Maggie cried.

"I think this is it Maggs. So allow me to give you a final few pieces of advice. Don't take nothing from nobody no matter how big they are. Them Blood Drive people don't wanna any blood that's not A,B,AB, or O, just warning you right now. And no matter how alone you might feel down the road, just remember your family loves you."

With one last breath and a surprisingly peaceful look on his face, Moe passed away.

Maggie could only sit there in silence for the first few minutes, trying to comprehend the fact that Moe was really gone. Then she burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Dr. Hibbert and the nurses tried to comfort her but to no avail.

Maggie's cries, however, were interrupted by yelling from down the hall.

"Get her to the ICU stat! This baby's not waiting any longer!"

The screaming from the hallways sounded familiar to Maggie, then it hit her.

"Lisa!"

Maggie quickly wiped her tears and ran out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Apologies.**

"Just push sweetie!" Nelson shouted "It'll be okay."

"YOUDIDTHISTOMEILLKILLYOUMOTHERF-CKER!"

"Ooookay..."

Lisa was in labor, surrounded by Homer, Marge, Bart, Dawn, and Murphy.

"It's okay honey." Homer reassured his daughter. "Just think of of something that makes you happy like feminism and saxamophones.

"Someone please shut Dad up."

Marge took some tissues from her purse and stuffed them in Homer's mouth.

"Daddy, is Mommy gonna be okay?" Murphy asked fretfully.

Nelson patted his son on the head, trying his best to put on a brave face.

"Don't worry." He reassured Murphy. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

"Will all of you please shut up!?" Doctor Hibbert shouted. "I'm trying to deliver a baby here!"

"Sorry." said everyone at the same time.

"Now Lisa. I need you to breathe in and out."

Lisa complied with the Doctor's orders and began taking deep breaths. while Doctor Hibbert ushered everyone out of the room.

After almost a few minutes of waiting, Dawn noticed a familiar face walking down the hallway towards the group.

"M-Maggie?"

Maggie sheepishly made her way to the group and was immediately hugged by her mother.

"Where have you been!?" Marge cried.

"It..It's a long story."

And so Maggie began explaining to her family as well as Dawn how she had been working for Moe in secret and how he passed away tonight.

"Oh Moe!" Homer weeped.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Marge said as she patted Maggie on the shoulder. "But why didn't you tell us about your job sooner?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve of me working with Moe. But he meant a lot to me and I just didn't want you to stop me from working there." Maggie confessed.

"Oh Honey." Marge cooed "All this time I was worried about you and your future but as it turns you're just as capable as your brother and sister."

Maggie smiled at that. "Thanks Mom." Maggie then began looking around for her sister. "Where's Lisa?"

"Having her baby as we speak." Marge explained.

"Oh my God! Will she be alright?" Maggie asked.

"All we can do is wait." Bart replied. And so they did.

* * *

At least two hours had passed before Doctor Hibbert came out of the room.

"How is she Doc?" Nelson asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid she's dead...

Everyone gasped.

"..tired from giving birth to a happy healthy baby girl! Ha he he he!"

The group rushed into the room and sure enough, in the hospital bed lay Lisa and in her arms, a beautiful baby girl with her's mother's starfish hair.

"Hi guys." Lisa happily rasped, still weakened from her ordeal. "I want you to meet Athena."

Athena opened her eyes and began cooing as her father stepped forward and picked her up, tears in his eyes.

"My baby girl." He cried.

Murphy cautiously walked toward his father. When Nelson noticed him, he kneeled down and showed Murphy his new sister.

"This is Athena." Nelson explained. "She's your new baby sister.

Murphy couldn't take his eyes off of Athena. She looked so cute and helpless to him.

"Hi Athena." Murphy began. "I'm Murphy. I'm your big brothwer and I'm gonna take care of you."

Athena cooed happily in response.

While everyone else was admiring the adorable interaction between and his new sister, Maggie walked toward Lisa.

"Hey Sis." He said hesitantly.

"Maggie!" Lisa beamed. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Lisa. I'm sorry. About everything." Maggie

"No Maggie. I'm sorry." Lisa retorted. "You're right. All my life I've expected others to do the right thing just because it was the right thing. But I see now that sometimes the right thing to do isn't the best thing to do. If you weren't ready to tell Mom and Dad about Moe, I understand."

Maggie couldn't help but begin to tear up as she explained to Lisa what happened tonight.

"No." Lisa whimpered. "The happiest day of my life and now I have to know that Moe is..."

Maggie hugged her sister tightly as the two shed silent tears.

It was a long night in the hospital for the Simpsons.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A New Beginning**

"W-What!?" Dawn asked flabbergasted.

"I said "Would you marry me!?" Bart repeated himself. He was on his knee, holding an engagement ring up to Dawn who was still processing what had just happened.

"I know this is sudden." Bart commented.

"Uh yeah! Everyone's waiting for us outside!"

"Come on Dawn! I'm trying my best here!"

"I...just..." Dawn gave Bart a serious glance and he gulped. But then her gaze softened and she smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you you big idiot!" She shouted. "Just don't expect a baby anytime soon. I still gotta career you know!"

...

Everyone was gathered outside the house. Nelson, Lisa, Murphy and the newest addition of the family, Athena, were getting ready to leave.

"Just call us if you need anything!" Marge offered.

Maggie approached Lisa and gave her a big hug.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lisa asked her little sister.

"Yeah. I'll get my driver's license and then maybe take some nerve gear courses"

"Good luck." Lisa said happily.

"Hey guys!" Bart and Dawn ran out of the house excited. "Guess what!"

"Chicken butt!" Homer laughed at his own lame joke while Marge just sighed.

Dawn showed everyone her new engagement ring. "We just got hitched!"

"That's wonderful!" Marge shouted!

"Another good man bites the dust." Nelson replied, earning him a punch on the arm courtesy of Lisa."

"That's great!" Homer beamed. "Let's celebrate with a beer!"

"Homie, you don't drink beer anymore."

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL THOUGHT OF THAT CRAP!"

I did.

"That does it! I've had it with your bullcrap you stupid author!" Homer started running in circles and screaming, looking like a walrus having a seizure.

"I'll seizure you!"

Everyone just watched in confusion.

Marge turned to Bart and said "Bart please get the number for those nice gentlemen at the sanitarium."

Bart went back into the house as Homer continued to act like an ape in heat.

"D'OH!"

 **THE END**


End file.
